Pyramid
by Lina Marie
Summary: She was like an angel in the aftermath of the Chicago battle, saving him from certain death because of his foolishness. Her actions have caught his attention but her soul has captured his spark. When new and old enemies try to tear their world apart, they will do everything possible to stay together. But will it be enough? Can their pyramid withstand the storm to come? (Optimus/OC)
1. Chapter 1

(OC POV)

I took a deep breath as I picked up one of the grenades that the soldiers left behind unknowingly, calming my frantic heartbeat as I thought through my dangerous plan once again in my mind. _Ok girl, you can do it. Just get the evil robots attention long enough for the good robot to kick his ass. Simple, right? Not! _Taking another deep breath to stay calm I clenched the grenade in my sweaty grip and left the small alley that I was hiding in temporarily, looking up as the evil robot growled down at the good robot that was on the floor coughing up whatever kind of blood they had.

"Hey, asshole! Ever heard of not kicking somebody when they're down?" I said as I pulled the pin on the grenade and held my breath as the evil robot paused and turned towards me, the good robot looking up at me in surprise before I chucked the grenade at the evil robots chest. Throwing myself into the alley I heard and felt the resounding boom as it went off along with a guttural gasp, the ground shaking again moments later as what sounded like a shotgun went off and the building next to me shook. Leaning against the dumpster I put my head between my knees and hoped that the evil robot was dead now, shaking when I heard footsteps approach where I was hiding along with the sound of air brakes releasing pressure softly.

"Femme? Do not hide, I will not harm you. I would like to thank my savior." a deep baritone sounded from the mouth of the alley as the building shook again slightly as rubble fell on me, my eyes peeking from my arms to see the good robot with electric blue eyes stare at me almost softly.

"Oh thank god, for a moment there I thought you were the other guy." I said as I leaned against the wall and stood up on shaky legs as rubble rained down on me again, a grimace coming to my face as I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were ruined irrevocably.

"Great, just what I need today. $30 shoes, completely ruined. And I got them yesterday!" I said as I continued to vent my frustrations to the robot who surprisingly stayed silent throughout it, my eyebrow rising as I finally realized that it was staring at me with something akin to amusement in its gaze.

"I apologize for your...loss. I shall repay you for whatever you need to replace." his deep voice rumbled as he tilted his head slightly and watched me huff as I peeled off my leather jacket, hissing in pain when I realized I was hurt on my back and the leather had stuck to the wound nicely.

"Damnit. Can you see if I'm hurt?" I murmured as I turned to show the robot my back which tingled when I felt his gaze turn to it immediately, a deep humming coming from him as I heard him shift and felt a warm breeze on my tender back as he got closer.

"It appears you have a deep wound beneath your right shoulder blade. With your permission, I will take you to my medic that will assess you more thoroughly and give you treatment." he said as he pulled back slightly and watched me intently for my answer as I stepped away from him, turning to watch as he held out his hand and patiently waited until I finally climbed onto it gracelessly. _Why the hell not? I scratch his back and he scratches mine...figuratively speaking._

"Uh, two questions." I said with a nervous laugh as he slowly brought me to his chest being mindful of my size, air brakes hissing as he straightened to his full height and started walking in a certain direction.

"You may ask them." his deep baritone vibrated my body through his chest making my toes curl deliciously in response, my own hum leaving me before I shook myself mentally and leaned away from his chest slightly.

"Are you a...male? And what is your name?" I said hesitantly as I turned to look at him with a curious gaze in my bright emerald green eyes, my cherry red hair fluttering behind me at the breeze I got being up this high and moving at this speed. Another hum left the robots chest that calmed me and made me close my eyes at the feel of it, my eyes opening as he stopped and seemed to stare at nothing before he was moving again slowly.

"I am what you would call a male, though my kind refer to us as mechs. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot forces." his deep timbre rumbled in a soothing tone as he turned to go down a different street suddenly, my eyes narrowing as I thought over his answer and tapped my chin as I relaxed in his hold.

"So...I'm guessing the good robots are the Autobots?" I said as I looked up at him with curiosity in my features then wincing when his eyes tightened, biting my lip as I realized that calling them robots was probably not the best thing to do at the moment. _Way to go, idiot._

"You are correct, thought we are not...robots. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron and are sentient beings." he said quietly though he kept watch over our surroundings like the soldier that he obviously was, a wince crossing my face again as I realized I just insulted him and he brushed it off kindly.

"Wow...an alien. Never would've thought I would meet an alien, especially ones like you guys. Kind of an out of body experience, you know?" I said with a bright smile as I though of all that I could learn from a race like theirs being well versed in technology, rolling my shoulders to try and get rid of the stiffness that spread throughout my back muscles from the sharp pain.

"Yes, I am quite aware." he rumbled with a hint of amusement as he glanced down at me with a humored electric blue gaze, a blush coming to my pale skin as I realized I was just as much an alien to him as he was an alien to me. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He turned another corner and before I could finish yelling at myself I saw them a few meters ahead of us, the rest of his Autobots huddled in a loose circle as they talked to the humans that were surrounding them.

"Whoa." I whispered as I watched them all look up at their leaders return and stood as he came upon them, a lime green...mech walking up to us with a sharp gaze that focused on me before looking up in curiosity.

"And who is this?" he said with a soft accent I couldn't place as he gaze turned gentle once he looked down at me again, Optimus shifting as he held me closer to his chest for what I hoped was a safer position for myself.

"She saved my life. One of the stray Decepticons came upon me when I was distracted and she gained his attention long enough for me to finish him. I owe her my life." his deep baritone becoming soft as I felt his gaze move down to focus on my small form huddled in his hand, the other mech taking me from his hand with gentle movements before I could meet his intense gaze.

"Well I suppose we should return the favor. She is injured and needs medical attention. I will take it from here Prime, go talk to the team." the mech holding me murmured as he turned away from the leader and walked to a tent nearby, my eyes looking up at what I assumed was the medic for the Autobots as he set me down and kneeled.

"And what's your name handsome?" I said with a teasing smile as I leaned back on my elbows after being set down on the table below him, his eyes blinking before he tilted his head and a spark of amusement flashed through his sharp gaze.

"Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer for the Autobot forces. Now sit still, this might hurt but I need to disinfect it and stitch the wound closed." he said as he gently pushed me with one of his fingers to lay down on my stomach before gently cutting off my shirt, my thoughts turning towards the leader of the Autobots and how his gentle baritone soothed my pain slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

"This. Is. Awesome!" I squealed with an excited expression as I walked onto the tarmac of the Autobot's base, clapping my hands before I took off towards where said 'Bot's were getting off their planes.

"Whoa there femme, take it easy." a silver mech said as I streaked past him as I made a beeline for Optimus' alt mode, a laugh leaving me as I waved at him and kept moving towards the leader happily.

"Aileen." the deep baritone greeted me as said 'Bot stilled and then broke apart in his other form, electric blue eyes staring at me softly moments later as the wheels on his legs spun.  
"Hey there handsome, where have you been all my life?" I said with a flirtatious wink as I rested my body against Ratchet whom still hadn't transformed, a snort coming from said medic before he moved away causing me to stumble slightly.

"Don't start." the medic simply said before rolling towards what I'm guessing was command central, a smile coming to Optimus' lips as he glanced at the retreating medic before focusing on me.

"Come." the leader said before he held out his hand which I immediately jumped onto trustingly, a soft exhale coming from the 'Bot before he rose to his full height and moved towards the building.

"Whoa." I whispered as I looked down at all the bustling soldiers moving beneath us quickly, the Autobots expertly moving around the small humans as they went about their own business.

"And who is this?" a nasally voice barked out that reminded me of a crazy old cat lady that I lived by once, both Optimus and I turning to the catwalk to the left of us and seeing a lady in a suit.

"Who are you?" I said curiously as I leaned forward in Optimus' hand a bit before he cradled me to his chest, the lady glaring at me coldly before looking up at Prime with an expectant eyebrow raised.

"Who is this, Prime?" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to be intimidating, her heeled foot tapping the metal floor of the catwalk as she immediately became impatient.

"This is Aileen O'Brien. She saved my life. Unfortunately, she has lost-" Optimus started before the rude lady interrupted him and waved her hands quickly, soldiers and Autobots alike stopping to see the confrontation starting to happen.

"I don't care what she did, I want to know why she's here without clearance." she barked out as the lowered her glasses and looked at us from the top of them, her thin skin blushing as her anger got the best of her causing her to glare at us angrily.

"Hey, you don't have a right to treat him like that. He along with his team has given everything they had to protect us, and all we've ever did was give them grief. The least you should be doing is kissing his ass for saving our own without asking for anything in return." I said as I leaned closer to the catwalk from Optimus' hand with a glare on my face, my tone sharp and my body tense as I refrained from launching myself through mid-air at the woman. She merely sputtered at the though that I actually stood my ground against her firmly, Lennox and Epps walking up to her with amused expressions as Optimus shifted.

"Breath Mearing, we got alot of shit on our plate already. Leave the girl be, she's the least of our problems." Lennox said as he grabbed her shoulders firmly and led her away from me with a grim expression, Epps winking at me before he followed his friend and the woman down and off the catwalk.

"Damn femme, you got some guts. I like you." I heard a deep voice from below me causing me to look over Optimus hand on curiosity, seeing the same silver mech from before on the tarmac when I ran by him in excitement.

"Everybody does babyboy." I said as I rested my hand in my hand and sent a wink down to him with a smirk, his eyes becoming wide as he more than likely just realized I was flirting with him.

"Enough Aileen, you're going to give the youngling a glitch." Ratchet said as he led away the silver mech with a hidden laugh as he looked at me, Optimus shifting again as Ratchet glanced at him before disappearing out the door.

"What's a glitch?" I said as I looked up at Optimus as he slowly moved to leave the hanger as well, an amused rumble moving through him as he smiled at me before kneeling down outside.

"It is...complicated." he said as he transformed into his semi-truck form and the passenger door swung open, my eyebrow rising in confusion as I climbed into the truck and settled into the passenger seat. A man suddenly appeared in the driver seat as soon as I buckled my seatbelt, a gasp leaving me as I jumped back in fright at the stranger in the cab with me.

"What the hell?" I said as I clutched at my chest where my heart was beating rapidly at the scare, the man turning his head to show a bright blue gaze focusing on me intensely.

"This is a holoform." the man said as I heard Optimus' voice come out of his mouth as he spoke softly, my eyes widening as I leaned closer with amazed eyes and searched his body. He was wearing tight blue jeans and a tight dark blue v-neck with short sleeves, dark brown cowboy boots on his feet and a matching leather jacket with red flames on the sleeves. Long black straight hair reached his shoulder and slightly covered his gaze and ears, said gaze an electric piercing blue set between a strong brow and sharp cheekbones. A hint of stubble was on his chiseled jaw connecting to his trimmed muttonchops, his large hands that were on the steering wheel strong and thick with slight hair. Beneath the tight clothes he wore you could see the muscled body hiding as if shy, his pecs and torso chiseled with muscle and his legs thick with muscle while his arms were hiding. But just that little bit was enough to make any woman swoon and get hot and bothered, me included if I was being honest with myself.

"Damn Optimus, you trying to get attention everywhere you go?" I said with a wink as I languidly ran my gaze up and down his body just to emphasize my words, the...holoform's cheeks turning a deep red as he started fidgeting and looked away from me to the steering wheel.

"I...am uncertain to what exactly you are implying." he said as he looked at me curiously and forgot his embarrassment for the moment, my eyes rolling as I looked away and looked down at my own tore up clothes with a grimace.

"Just drive Prime." I said as I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

(OC POV)

"Ok, how does this look?" I muttered as I twirled in a circle in the ankle-high platforms I had just put on a moment before, Optimus' holoform tilting his head slightly as he frowned thoughtfully and studied my covered feet.

"I see no point in fretting over footwear. Though I must say that it is more... pleasing to the eye then some of the other pairs you have chosen." he finally said after what felt like hours of him staring at the heels I was modeling for him, my eyes rolling as I huffed and sat back down to take them off and slip my ruined ones back on.

"You are more human then you realize." I said as I patted his arm sorrowfully with a defeated smile and moved towards the register, a warm hand on my shoulder stopping me before I could take more than two steps.

"Allow me to pay for them, I did state that I would do so." he murmured quietly before taking the box from me and moving towards the register, pulling a card out of his back pocket as he waited behind a woman with two children.

"Whoa, what? I never said I would let you, I just needed a ride!" I countered as I moved to stand beside him with my hands on my rounded hips in surprise, catching the mother eyeing up Optimus out of the corner of my eye as he turned towards me.

"Nevertheless, I will pay for it." his deep timbre murmured as his gaze caught my own and I could've sworn that my heartbeat jumped, my gaze lowering as he moved forward in the line and I swallowed thickly to keep my desire in check.

"I need some air." I practically chocked out before I moved past him and the whore of a mother and towards the door, bursting out of the store and stopping at the edge of the sidewalk as I tried to catch my breath. Before I could take a breath I heard a car honk and I was suddenly drenched in icy coldness, a gasp leaving me as the dirty street water soaked my entire form and seeped into my clothes.

"God damnit, I can't catch a damn break can I?" I hissed out as I raised my hand and flipped the car the bird as he drove away and honked again, wrapping my arms around myself as I moved away from the curb and started to shiver.

"Are you ok, Aileen?" I heard a deep timbre murmur as almost silent footsteps moved towards me once the store doors closed, my own eyes closing as I took a deep breath before turning towards him with a defeated smile on my lips.

"Nope. I'm freezing my ass off. Pretty soon I won't have enough left to shake." I muttered sarcastically and watched as Optimus slightly tilted his head in confusion, holding the bag out that contained my shoes and gingerly setting it in my outstretched hand.

"I am not sure that is possible." he muttered as he watched me shiver and frowned before shifting to take off his leather jacket, wrapping it around my shoulders gently before stepping out of my personal space once again.

_No, stay there _I thought as I sighed and practically became swallowed up into the overly large warm leather, a soft smile coming to his face before he started moving towards the parking garage. I immediately followed him before stopping and looking down at myself with an embarrassed blush, looking up when I felt his gaze on me and saw that he was staring at me in confusion once again.

"Uh, I'm soaked. You _really _don't want me in you right now." I murmured as I once again looked down at myself and shivered when a breeze blew through, looking up when I saw his boots within my sights and shivered again when I felt his gaze study my body.

"I am certain that it will not be as bad as you assume. I will merely clean myself when we return to base." he stated innocently as he looked up at the sky that was darkening with impending rain, a giggle bursting out of me at the innuendo that he unknowingly gave with his words.

"Right. Let's go then." I said quickly before he could question me and moved past him to the garage's entrance, feeling his presence follow me as I moved to the back where semi trucks were parked.

(20 Minutes Later)

_Don't jump his bones, don't jump his bones, don't jump his bones, please for the love of God don't jump his bones _I chanted in my head as I struggled to focus on the passing scenes outside of his window next to me, stubbornly refusing to look at the holoform in the driver seat as I struggled to keep my hormones in check. Chancing a peek at the man that was currently driving the large vehicle next to me, I bit back a groan at the sight of him wet from having to make a pit stop earlier. Snapping my gaze back to the outside scenery I closed my eyes and subtly took a deep breath, feeling the seatbelt around me tighten a few moments later making me look down in confusion.

"What is the matter, Aileen?" I heard and my head snapped around to lock my gaze with the alien Autobot leader, his deep voice saying my name causing me to close my eyes and take an obvious deep breath.

"Absolutely nothing." I said with a fake sweet smile before turning towards the window again and studying the buildings, chanting my personal mantra once again in my head as I shifted slightly in my seat to try and relieve the pressure. After a few more tense minutes I heard the sound of a turning signal before we pulled over, my head turning towards Optimus as I frowned and opened my mouth to question him.

"Your heartbeat has increased and your hormones are releasing a...sweet scent. What is wrong?" he interrupted me before I could speak as he fully turned towards me with a concerned frown, my eyes widening before an embarrassed blush covered my face at the thought of him smelling my desire.

"Nothing Optimus, believe me, you don't wanna know." I muttered sarcastically before I brought his leather jacket tighter around me without thinking, my eyes fluttering closed when I smelt the manly musk he emitted on the piece of fabric.

"Yes, I do. Tell me." the deep timbre countered as he leaned forward more to study me with an intense gaze, my lower regions practically tingling as I heard the commanding tone in his sultry voice.

"Fine, you wanna know? Your holoform thingy is driving me absolutely crazy. I wanna jump your bones so bad is hurts, and I've tried to suppress it but you questioning me doesn't help!" I barked out as I waved my hands around in frustration and glared at him darkly, his frown deepening before his gaze became unfocused for a few moments.

"Oh." he whispered with widened eyes as he focused on me once again.

A/N: Before any of you ask, my OC is a very...sexually active person. Now, she isn't a whore and she does play it safe, she just loves sex and anything to do with it. I thought it would be funny to put Optimus in a situation such as this; she's a very attractive woman and she loves to flaunt it. Him being the mellow bot that he is would almost always be uncomfortable around her because he's sexy and that's exactly what she likes. Now, this won't be a simple one night stand story, there will be love in here along the way. But it'll be more of a...sexual comfort turns to love story. She's entered the sex dojo and Optimus is the sensei. Though you would never believe it by his interactions with her in public. Just keep reading, you'll love it :) for those who like sex and/or smut, this is your kind of story. As always, I hope you enjoyed and please review, ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

(Optimus' POV)

My optics widened as I made a soft sound of understanding and focused on her with slight surprise, rearing back in my seat immediately as what exactly she had implied settled into my processor.

"Well..." I started but trailed off as I didn't know what I should say in a situation like this with a human femme, my spark humming faster than normal as the thought of interfacing with her became more prominent.

"I'm not saying you have to help me or anything, just try to be less...desirable at all, if that's even possible." she murmured as a thoughtful look came on her face and I had no doubt she was thinking of me, my eyes closing so I could try and focus on what my spark wanted past the sweet smell she was emitting. Then my eyes snapped open when I realized that sweet smell was her arousal making itself known, my holoform's throat working to swallow down the groan that threatened to escape my vocals.

"I will...try." I said before leaning away from her and turning on the inner cooling while rolling down the windows, trying to get rid of her arousing smell to make it a little easier on us both on the long drive back to base.

(OC POV)

_Well that was awkward _I say to my self inwardly with a slight flinch on my face as we pull into the base a tense silent hour later, my body immediately launching itself out of Optimus' truck form the second he opened the door for me.

"Hey Aileen, we have to ta-" I heard Lennox start to mutter as he glanced down at a manila folder that was resting in his hands, my own hands rising as I waved him off and jogged past him in an effort to escape sticking around.

"Later Lennox, gotta go do something!" I yelled out before skidding into the hanger and booking it out of the back entrance towards the med bay, huffing and puffing as I slid into said building right before the doors closed behind the Autobot medic.

"Aileen? What the hell was the baseball slide for?" I heard a feminine voice call out as Ratchet turned to look at me incredulously from over his shoulder, a hesitant laugh leaving me as he stepped out of the way and a gorgeous brunette came into view.

"Just trying to escape an embarrassing moment. Please tell me you have something for me to do so I didn't technically lie to Lennox just now?" I said with a breathless smile as I came up to Ratchet's foot and tapped it softly to get his attention, the medic glancing down at me again before rolling his eyes and picking me up to put me with Mikaela.

"I'm sure we could find something for you to do, right Ratchet?" Mikaela said as she started reading whatever was on the data pad that was sitting in her lap, her eyes glancing up to give the chief medic a sharp look when air hissed out of his vents in irritation.

"Of course, you can do inventory while me and Mikaela check on some things in the back room." Ratchet said with a wicked glint in his eyes as he started at Mikaela below him and leaned forward more, the small female blushing as she looked away from him and brushed her hair behind her ear coyly.

"You mean have sex in the back room?" I said with a curious tilt of the head at the behavior that my new best friend was displaying towards him, both of them turning to look at me with wide eyes and slightly dropped jaws in surprise at my bluntness.

"Aileen!" Ratchet gasped out with a surprisingly expressive expression as he started at me in disbelief, Mikaela bursting out laughing at the sight causing the medic to turn and glare at her half-heartedly.

"What?" I said with yet another curious expression though I knew there was a mischievous glint in my eyes, Mikaela rolling her eyes at my tendency to tease the medic about his teenage horniness tendencies.

"Come on Ratchet, let's go 'check on some things'." she said as she stood up with a sexy wink towards the large mech who immediately glued his eyes on her, sliding down the pole to the ground before sauntering towards the other room with extra sway in her hips.

"Knew it!" I said with a quiet laugh as the CMO of the Autobot forces followed her like a lost puppy out of the room, the door shutting with a resounding bang and I once again thanked the gods that the room was soundproof.

(Later That Night)

A yawn spilled out of my mouth as I made my way down the hallway towards my room at the end of it, nodding to the rare soldier that was awake at this god-forsaken time of night on his way to someplace. I just got out of the med-bay after finishing inventory for all the lists of supplies on the medic's lists, a snicker leaving me when I realized that Mikaela and Ratchet never really did come out of the back. Before I could ponder on what exactly kept them that occupied I ran into somebody's chest, arms wrapping around my waist before I could fall back on my ass and make the situation embarrassing.

"Well hello there." I said when I realized that it was Optimus' holoform that I had run into and it was his arms around me, my eyes blinking as I tried to focus on his face through the tiredness as I ran my hand through my hair. He was unsurprisingly quiet and his gaze was on my fingers that were currently in my deep red locks, his head tilted curiously as a longing look appeared in his gaze making me pause and raise an eyebrow. Before I could question him a sharp trill was sounded throughout the hallway and his arms disappeared, a painful yelp leaving me when my body automatically collided with the floor because my support was gone.

"Bumblebee." I heard Optimus say and I looked up as what sounded like a mechanical laugh left the young Autobot, his eyes shining with mirth as he crouched down to our height and turned to look at me with a tilted head. He shifted before holding out one of his fingers as if to help me up from where I landed on the floor, a thankful grimace crossing my lips before I grabbed it and hauled myself up with a slight wince. While I was rubbing the pain out of my ass the scout turned to Optimus' holoform with a curious head tilt, clicks and whirls leaving him as he seemed to be talking with Optimus before the leader shot him a look. With another laugh Bumblebee stood and saluted me before continuing down the hallway with a smile, my eyes rolling at his antics before turning towards my door and keying in the pass code to get in.

"I apologize, Bumblebee caught me by surprise." the deep timbre of the largest mech on base sounded out as the click of my lock was heard smoothly, my body tensing up at the sound of the rumbling voice though I ignored my reactions for the moment.

"It's fine. Want to come in?" I added the question in after a moment of hesitation in which I thought about our earlier discussion, a quiet sigh leaving the leader as a thoughtful look crossed his face before he focused on me again.

"If I may." he said before stepping in after me while his alt mode parked in front of the door as I closed it softly, his large holoform seeming to take up the whole room as he stood in the middle and studied its contents.

"So did you need something?" I murmured as I moved into the kitchen to the fridge to grab one of the soda's that Mikaela and I have been hiding, her medic boyfriend sure to extinguish them should he find out the she's been drinking the unhealthy beverage.

"No." the holoform rumbled out as he stood at the bar and watched me with a curious glint in his blue gaze, my eyebrow rising at his curiosity though I brushed it off and popped open the soda with a smile.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here then?" I said after taking a sip of the carbonated sugar-filled unhealthy soft drink and moaned slightly in pleasure, Optimus shifting at the sound and looking away briefly before sighing and focusing on me once again.

"I...it is complicated." the might Autobot leader said after seeming to find no words in response to my quite simple question, a disbelieving laugh leaving me before I jumped up onto the counter to be at his height with a bright smile.

"I've got time." I murmured as I rested my elbow on my knee and then put my chin in my palm with a curious expression, the leader shooting me an exasperated look before yet another sigh left him and he stared at my fridge.

"I have been...thinking about what you said earlier on the way to base. I am...unsure what exactly you find desirable about myself, and I have found that I can not change who I am. But...well, that is...if you would like...I could, maybe, help you with your...sexual frustration." the Prime said after stumbling over his words and struggling to put his thoughts into sentences correctly, a soft smile on my face though a mischievous look entered my gaze at the sight of his flustered presence.

"Honey, the only one who needs help is you. If you're willing, then I'm down for it. Which means I would totally do it." I added in the last part when Optimus gave me an adorably confused tilt of the head at my wording, a frown coming to his face as he seemed to ponder on my answer before nodding his head somewhat.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Smut ahead!

(OC POV)

Before I could ask why he was still here he surged forward with a speed born from a millennia of battles, his large hand tangling in my silky smooth red hair before he yanked my face to his with a gentle push. His lips met mine and a spark immediately lit up in the bottom of my stomach and traveled up my spine, my eyes closing as I set my hands on his hips to keep him close to me as I tilted my head to kiss him deeper. A strong arm wrapped around my waist and picked me up higher as my legs automatically wrapped around his waist, his body spinning until my back met a wall and he pushed his hips into mine as he held me in place expertly. My mouth opened in a slight gasp when his tongue swiped along my bottom lip to ask for entrance, the hand in my hair tilting my head more as his tongue pushed into my mouth and tangled with my own. His chest rumbled in a growl when my nails raked down his chest in response to his deep kisses, my hips thrusting forward to push against his own when my body became desperate for some friction. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and bit down on it gently as my nails crawled up his stomach, lifting his tight black shirt up along the way as his cut muscles rippled in response to my hot touches. The Prime pulled away from my mouth before trailing kisses across my jaw and down to my neck slowly, another gasp leaving me when he bit down on my neck with obvious experience while he rolled his hips.

"Yes..." I hissed out when pleasure pooled in the bottom of my stomach and my womanhood started throbbing, a sharp inhale sounding as the mighty leader most likely inhaled my arousal before a growl shook his chest.

"Femme, you have no idea what you are doing to me." he growled out as his deep baritone became husky with pleasure before he focused on my neck again, my back arching as my legs brought his groin impossibly closer to my own as he rolled his hips into my own.

"I have a pretty good idea Prime." I whispered breathlessly as his expert mouth moved down to the swell of my breasts that weren't hidden, his tongue dipping into the valley between my breasts as one of his hands lowered to squeeze my ass. His only response was a deep groan as he set his nose on my skin and took in a deep breath of my scent, his hips rocking into mine as if instinctually responding to smell of my arousal and my flowery skin. Both of his hands settled onto my asscheeks before suddenly lifting me higher until my chest was in his face, his erection grinding into my ass as his face nuzzled my breasts from behind my clothes impatiently.

"You are wearing too much...clothing." the slight pause was immediately forgotten when his shirt disappeared into a shower of sparks suddenly, the expanse of tan muscled skin catching my attention easily as my nails dragged themselves up his stomach.

"You better take care of that then, big boy." I murmured before leaning forward and capturing his lips with mine again with a groan at his male taste, my nails digging into his delicious biceps that were flexing with the effort of holding me up against the wall. Dragging my lips along his jaw I moved them to his neck alike to the way he did the same to me, my teeth latching onto his pulse point much harder than he did to me and causing him to growl loudly. The Autobot's leader grabbed my tight shirt in his strong hands and ripped it off my person completely, a gasp leaving me in surprise only to be replaced with a groan when he bent forward to lick the uncovered skin. A pleased rumble left his chest before he reached behind me and delicately unhooked my bra slowly, allowing me to pull it off and drop it to the floor before his lips latched on my left nipple and suckled on it. My back arched as a white-hot streak of pleasure shot up my spine and left me shaking in his grasp, his free hand taking my right nipple and tweaking it while he bit down on the one that was in his mouth.

"Optimus..." I stuttered out as his hips started grinding into my own as his chest started heaving with excitement as well, his shaky breath washing over my sensitive nipple as he switched to the opposite one and suckled softly. The hand on my chest moved down over my curves before resting right above wear my jeans started, my hips unconsciously moving forward until his erection was nestled perfectly against my warm womanhood.

"Aileen..." he growled out as he grinded his hard shaft against my warm mound as he lapped at my nipples slowly, shaky gasps leaving me before I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back while kissing him roughly. His strong hand moved towards the apex of my thighs before dipping lower and stroking my warmth, my hips jerking forward at the touch as I threw my head back and revealed my neck much to his pleasure. Warm lips latched onto my neck again while experienced fingers rubbed my jewel from behind my jeans, incoherent words of pleasure leaving me as I rolled my hips in time with the way his fingers were moving. My own fingers were making short work of his jeans before reaching in and grabbing his hardened shaft, a sharp exhale leaving the leader as I stroked the precum from the head down to the base in a languid stroke. A moment later the Prime froze and I cursed inwardly because I knew we were just interrupted via com-link, Optimus pulling away from my skin and dropping me to my feet gently as his gaze caught mine regretfully.

"I...I must go." the deep baritone rumbled out though I still detected the huskiness that came with pleasure in its depths, his eyes the darkest blue I have ever seen them as they traveled my body one last time in appreciation.

"Duty calls." I said with a shrug as I bent over and grabbed my bra to put it back on and save some of my dignity, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I straightened back up before feeling hands resting on my hips.

"I apologize." I felt him whisper against my ear as his breath moved over my neck causing me to close my eyes immediately, his fingers stroking my hips beneath my jeans while his erection pushed forward against my ass firmly.

"It's fine, go on Prime." I murmured as I tilted my head back against his broad shoulders and bit back a wanton moan at the feel, his soft lips latching onto my neck for a few moments before he pulled away and disappeared in a shower of sparks. All was silent for a few moments before I heard the sound of a transformation sequence outside of my door, his heavy metal footsteps disappearing quite rapidly before they weren't heard at all in the hallway.

"Damnit!" I yelled out in frustration as I kicked the fridge that was next to me and cursing when I hurt myself, grumbling as I limped to the bathroom to start myself a cold shower before heading to bed and getting rest.

(The Next Morning)

I huffed tiredly as I moved through the hallways towards the med-bay to talk to Mikaela about what happened, my mind immediately waking up when I walked through the doors and straight into a doctor sex scene.

"Damn. For an old guy you sure do know how to make a girl scream." I muttered causing Mikaela to yelp and push Ratchet away from her before covering herself frantically, Ratchet cursing in his native language as he turned to glare at me uncaring that he was nude and hard.

"What do you want Aileen?" he said as he crossed his thick arms over his impressive chest and glared at me in deep frustration, my eyes rolling as I became vindictive and decided that if I couldn't have sex than none here could.

"I need to borrow Mikaela. Come on, I need some girl time." I said impatiently as I reached out my hand towards Mikaela immediately and gave her 'the look', the woman understanding and nodding as she wrapped his coat around her and jumped up.

"I'll be right back!" she said before ushering out the door and closing it behind me despite my complaining and whining, her form appearing fully dressed as she pulled me away from the med-bay and a now cranky Autobot medic.

"It's about Optimus." I murmured quietly the moment we were inside her room with the door firmly shut and locked behind us, my fingers running through my hair as I paced to try and work off my newly returned sexual frustration.

"Go on..." she said as she grabbed a soda from under the couch and plopped down onto the dark cushions gracefully, watching me as she cracked it open and held it out to me with an encouraging smile though curious.

"Here's the basic rundown: he came to my room, he offered to help with my sexual tension towards him, I said I was down, we were _this_ close to doing it, and **someone** had to go and ask for his help! And he left! What the fuck dude! I was so close to getting laid and the object of my dreams just walked out!" I growled out as I downed the soda in between each sentence as I tried to forget how he worked my body, Mikaela gasping as the new information before she jumped up and grabbed my shoulders to stop my pacing.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone. You almost slept with Optimus Prime?"

"Uh, duh? You're just getting that?"

"**The** Optimus Prime? The one with the voice that practically is sex?"

"Yes Mickey."

"Tell. Me. Everything!"

A/N: So. Unlike other stories, in this one, Optimus Prime with be a sex god. There's no embarrassing fumbling or awkward silences or questioning. He goes with his instincts and they almost always steer him to the right place. He's not afraid to interface with a femme who wants him as well and he knows how to work her body, no matter what race. Just as he fierce and strong in battle, so he is in the bedroom. But our little female can handle a male as well and she'll teach him a few things that he can't experience with Cybertronians. As always, I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	6. AN

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update in…well, forever lol I've been working two jobs and taking night classes and my muse has decided to disappear from the wrath of my exhaustion lol I will try my hardest to come up with something for you guys to read, just bear with me (Did I spell bear right? Lmao) and I'll get something out soon

Love, Lina


	7. Chapter 6

(OC POV)

"Come harder just because I don't like it, like it too soft. I like it a little rough. Not too much, but maybe just enough." I sang along with the song softly as I moved around the med-bay doing inventory for the resident medics, absently shaking my hips to the beat as I update the information on the iPad after searching the drawers.

"Give it to me I'm worth it, baby I'm worth it. Uh huh I'm worth it, gimme gimme I'm worth it." I sang once again and closed my eyes after I put down the iPad to lose myself in one of my favorite songs, running my fingers through my hair as I rolled my body to the beat that was pouring through the speakers. A pair of large hands suddenly grabbed my moving hips firmly and yanked me back into a hard body, the deep rumble that sounded calming me down before I could squeal in surprise at the attack. A mischievous smile flickered across my features when I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder gently, my own head tilting back until my lips were next to his ear allowing my tongue to lick his neck.

"Uh huh, show me what you got now. Come and make it worth my while." I whispered into his ear as I rolled my body back into his causing him to inhale sharply in response, the deep growl of a revving engine sounding somewhere in the med bay as he spun me in place.

"Tease." He rumbled in a frustrated growl before crashing his lips onto mine while gripping my hips, his hands moving down to my ass and hefting my hips up to his with an effortless grunt of strength. A gasp left me before I smiled and wrapped my legs around him to secure myself to his body, my core grinding onto his now erected staff as he turned to slam me into the wall a little roughly. I titled my head back with a defeated moan when his lips latched onto my neck and sucked harshly, my heartbeat kicking up a notch as the pleasurable pain streaked straight down to my throbbing pussy.

"Slow down Commander. You might finish us before we even start." I whispered into the air and was rewarded with a thundering growl when I addressed him by his rank, his hips grinding into mine as his fingers dug into my thighs to wrap them tighter around him self. Before he could so much as take another breath the med bay doors opened to admit the two resident medics, Ratchet stumbling to a surprised halt while Mikeala giggled away at his feet at the sight of me and the Prime. Optimus sighed and buried his head into my neck as one arm moved to support me around the waist, the other resting against the wall next to my head as he moved to put his lips on the skin of my neck.

"I will never hear the end of this." He whispered softly before letting me down as Ratchet stuttered his way to a some-what question, Mikeala rolling her eyes at his tactless demeanor before moving towards us to intercept him.

"Oh, don't act like we've never done it. Cut them some slack, it's obvious they're suffering from some sexual tension. Were you any different a few months ago?" she questioned as she put her hands on her hips and stared up at Ratchet with an exasperated expression, the medic once again reduced to stuttering out snippets of words as he tried to defend himself against her. Optimus chuckled softly against my neck before his holoform disappeared and his real self transformed, sending his medic a meaningful glance before winking at me and strutting out the doors confidently. My jaw dropped at the fact that he left me alone with the two of them without a care in the world, my eyes narrowing while I vowed I would get him back as they fired questions at me without remorse.

(That night)

"Wait wait wait…so you guys still haven't had sex yet?" Mikaela gasped out with an amazed look on her face, a giggle leaving me at the fact that she was honestly surprised by the information.

"Yup. The interruptions are real around here, and it doesn't help that he's the commander of his whole race." I muttered sarcastically as I rested my chin in my hand and sighed deeply, Mikaela bursting out laughing at my expense while I watched her with a dry look.

"Damn. I would do anything to get one night in bed with the Prime; you have the ability to and you still can't." she said and laughed a little bit more before she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, leaning back onto the bed to rub her stomach and mutter about losing a few pounds to laughter.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. See if I don't conveniently send all the mechs to the med bay throughout the day." I muttered with an evil smile as she sat up and glared at me, a giggled leaving me as I got up and left the room to go get us a drink. Right as I opened the fridge the ground shook violently and alarms were sounded immediately, Mikaela yelling my name as she skidded into the kitchen and looked at me with wide eyes.

"We need to go see what's going on!" she said before grabbing my arm in a firm grip and yanking me out of the door and into the chaos, the soldiers running back and forth in front of us and the Autobots running outside with battle cries.

"We need to find our bots!" I yelled over the chaos and at her nod we linked hands and started running towards outside, a loud shriek leaving us as the ground shook so hard that we collapsed to the ground harshly. Lime green flashed across our eyes and suddenly Mikaela was up and running to Ratchet, the medic spying her and shaking his head while yelling at her to get cover which she ignored. She screeched to a stop when a Decepticon landed in front of her and glared down at her hatefully, my legs immediately taking me to her when I saw it grin evilly and power up its gun quickly. I reached her right as the gun fired and launched myself at her to get us both out of the line of fire, an accented mech yelling and a furiously deep growl all that was heard in the silent aftermath.


End file.
